


Press X to Start

by kawaiijosephoda



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiijosephoda/pseuds/kawaiijosephoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine playing video games all night with Joseph."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press X to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written by kawaiijosephoda on tumblr for her blog imaginetheevilwithin.

"Well, what do you want to play?" Joseph said as he started pulling an assortment of Xbox games from his shelf, inspecting each one, double checking that the discs were still in their cases.

"What do you have?" You replied. You sat on the carpet of Joseph's apartment, leaning back onto the couch for support. It was winter, and you could feel the brisk cold from outside seeping into the walls. Joseph looked over at you and smiled. You felt your heart beating a little harder at the sight of his grin, but you tried pushing down the butterflies in your stomach as you smiled back. Pushing up his black rimmed glasses, he looked back at the shelf again and began to list the games he owned to you.

"Um, well I have all the Silent Hills, a couple of Call of Duties, the second Halo...Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood, Bioshock Infinte-"

"You have Bioshock Infinite?" You interrupted. Joseph pulled it down from the shelf and turned back to you, walking slowly while staring down at the case.

"Yeah, but it's not a multiplayer game."

"That's fine, we can just take turns and help each other out." Joseph sat down next you. You could feel the warmth radiating off of him, making your body remember that you were cold and letting out a shiver. 

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry." Joseph said noticing you shiver as he pulled down a blanket from the couch and laid it over both of you. His wooly pink sweater brushed your arm and you looked down at your lap and blushed.

"Um, don't you have to put in the game?" You muttered, hoping he didn't notice how red your face was. He jolted up, apologizing frantically. 

"I'm sorry, the work week and crazy and..." As he continued apologizing and inserting the game, you pulled the blanket over your mouth trying to hide your face. He sat back down as the game started up and handed the controller to you.

"You can go first."

Hours has passed and before you knew it, you had become so involved in the game action that you had started forgetting to breath. It was Joseph turn and you had started to become the ultimate back seat gamer.

"Joseph! What are you doing!?" You were hitting Joseph's arm with your open palm frantically. "You need more ammo! Oh my god you're wasting everything!" Joseph paused the game and looked over at you chuckling.

"Do you just want it play it then?" He said holding the controller out to you. You grabbed it out of his hand.

"Well if you insist." You said jokingly. As you unpaused the game and launched into battle, you felt Joseph's arm go around you. You nestled into him and began to realize you just wished you spent every night here, playing games for hours with Joseph.

"You know what Joseph?" You said, the sound of guns blasting and enemies dying.

"What?" He murmured, his face burrowing into your hair.

"Booker sorta reminds me of Sebastian."


End file.
